


Worthy

by candescence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short, Steve learning new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candescence/pseuds/candescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one-shot I wrote whilst bored.  Enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

"Does nobody in this whole tower understand cleaning up?" Steve tsked at the team

"The cleaning bots understand cleaning" Tony piped up from where he was losing to Clint in Street Fighter

"This isn't a cleaning bots issue, Tony. This is a Thor issue" Steve shot the demigod a look

Clint paused the game, "oooh, Thor's in trouble"

"The rest of you are just as bad. It is a hammer. We don't leave Clint's bow or Tony's gauntlets or Natasha's knives just laying around. So why would we treat Thor's hammer any different?" Steve offered Mjolnir up to Thor, "how about we don't put it in the middle of the stove next time?"

"Steve, how did you pick that up?" Natasha raised an eyebrow

"I wrapped my hand around the handle and lifted it" Steve sassed

"You shouldn't be able to" Bruce spoke up for the first time, Mjolnir was crafted in the heart of a dying star, her weight is significant. Only those who she deems worthy may lift her"

"Congratulations, Steven! The mighty hand of Mjolnir has smiled upon you this day!" Thor grinned

"Am I the only one freaking out?" Tony asked with wide eyes

"Why freak out?" Steve looked panicked

"For a time, Thor couldn't even pick her up. You're going to have to be Captain America and Thor, Steve!" Natasha chuckled, "you're going to be busy, so you might want to invest in a personal assistant. I know a guy who recently lost his job"

Clint grinned him, "major recommendations on this one, dude, he was the god of thunder, until you came along"

Bruce and Thor both laughed at Clint and Natasha's antics, while Steve just rolled his eyes fondly

"Well, I'll give him some thought. Until then, someone hold my hammer" Steve grinned as Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand, and Steve left the room laughing 

"Still freaking out!" Tony exclaimed


End file.
